1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system and method for high output laser cutting.
2. Related Art
A laser cutting apparatus, such as a robotic laser, is often used to trim or otherwise cut parts formed from sheet metal, such as tubes, B-pillars, and other chassis components for automotive vehicles. The robotic laser can comprise any type of laser capable of cutting the metal material, for example a fiber laser, disc laser, or neodymium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (Nd:Y3Al5O12) laser. A computer numeric controlled (CNC) arm including a laser can alternatively be used to trim the metal parts. Such cutting processes are conducted in an enclosed cell so that humans are not exposed to light from the laser, which could be harmful.
Laser cutting using the robot or CNC arm typically provides accurate and precise results. However, the equipment and floor space needed to conduct the laser cutting process requires high capital costs. In addition, since the laser should not operate when any doors to the enclosed cell are open, process time is lost each time the metal part is moved into or out of the cell.